bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BZPower
BZPower is the largest BIONICLE fansite on the internet, with daily updated news, buzzing forums, and the latest story spoilers, BZP is the place to go for Bionicle discussion. History Kanohi Power and BZCommunity Back in 2001, the two largest Bionicle Fansites were Kanohi-Power.com and BionicleZoneCommunity.com. The two sites worked very well together. Kanohi-Power was a news site and BZCommunity a forum site. On October 20th, 2002, KanohiPower and BZCommunity merged to form BZPower.com. VahkiPower Since then, the site has grown heavily, and now has thousands of members. It has also gone through several downtimes, in which the site was not accessible. In 2004, on April Fools Day, the site changed to VahkiPower, with their mascot member, Hapori Tohu (Hapori meaning guardian in Maori, and Tohu being a play on Toa Tahu) was overthrown by another user named Hapori Dume (who set his post count to a million posts). After a few days in which the site was controlled by Dume, it changed back, revealing it as an April Fools Day prank (Hapori Dume is still listed as a banned member and still has a post count as 1,000,017) Fads BZPower has gone through several fads. Some of the more popular are listed below: Who is the Toa of Light? Many BZPers wondered who the Toa of Light (or the ToL) was. Many said that it was Takua, some said that Takanuva was Takanuva, and some said that Takanuva was Gali, because the Kaukau Nuva and the Avohkii looked similar. Some said it would be Jaller, as it was thought that he was the herald to the Toa of Light. In the end, Takua was revealed to be Takanuva. The fad died after the movie was released on DVD. Plushie Fad When the Mata Nui Online Game went online, many people noticed Macku had a plush doll of Hewkii in her hut. Rahi Zaku, the creator of the RZMegakit, made a kit for plushies. This led to a generator being made by former BZPower staff member Mahalis, former staff member -X- and current BS01 owner Swert. Eventually, all of BZPower went wild, making plushies as their avatars, signatures, and even their own comics. There was even a coalition against the plushie because the members felt that the plushie was distracting BZPower from the Bionicle Storyline. Somewhere around early 2004, the fad died. It later came back in the form of Kohu's Plushies. Duck Fad Another fad that was sparked by a prank pulled on a BZPower staff member was the Duck Fad, which involved many BZPers changing their avatars to a poorly drawn duck and have 'iM iN Ur bAsE' in their signature. The fad later died, but was started again for a short time in mid 2008. The "Dokuma" fad A fad created recently involves members making up usernames that have to do with the very popular member, "Dokuma". Names made up include: Mrs. Dokuma, Dokuma's Brother, I'm not related to Dokuma, etc. This fad has died due to Dokuma's strange disappearance from BZP. Generation __ A fad where, when a member sees a Generation , they copy and paste the message into their signature. This means that 2+ members may end up on the same generation. My Little Pony Fad The fad that currently seems to have invaded BZPower is the My Little Pony fad, in which members who call themselves "bronies" have been changing their avatars and sigs to pictures of ponies from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The fad currently shows signs of dying, as more people are changing avatars and sigs to something else. However, there are still few bronies left, so the fad is still going. Meanwhile, Bionicle seems to be gaining popularity in the Brony community, due to many parallels and common voice actors between the Season 2 finale and the Bionicle movies. External Links *BZPower.com Category:Websites Category:Media